Vampire Bunny!
by KlutzyBurnette
Summary: Ok, So wat if Bella became a vampire, But she wanted a pet? So they would have to bite it right? HELP!One-Shot/could turn into somthing.BXE
1. Auther's Note

OK

OK.

So I know this isn't a story…

And I'm sorry about that, 

But I was wondering what would happen if they bit a dog or a cat?

Ok, 

So I need IDEAS!!

PLS help!!

THX!

-KlutzyBurnette


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't quite know if any one will like this, but I hope you will

**A/N: I don't quite know if any one will like this, but I hope you will!!**

**Ok, here's the story!!**

**BPOV**

20 years of being a vampire and me still can't get used to the fact that I can't have a baby. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love having Edward have free reign and all, But still……

Something's missing………

"Honey?" Edward said in my ear…Loudly, Breaking me from my trance.

GAH! I screamed startled and I fell off the bed with a thud .How did I NOT hear him come over here?? Had I really been thinking that hard?

He started laughing and I got into my perfect hunting stance.

1………………………………2………………………………..3!

I pounced, sending us both into and out the window.

As we flew threw the air, I saw that Emmett caught our entire fiasco on tape, and was laughing hysterically with the rest of our family……minus Carlisle and Esme.

"EMMETT!!" I screamed as we hit the ground…..Hard. 

Edward just looked at me, Stunned. 

"What?" I asked innocently.

"wow." was all he could say.

I couldn't help it anymore and burst into Laughter.

Later that day, after we had gotten a new window, and tried to set fire to Emmett's tape, I started to think about that something that was missing again.

Edward was staring at me, trying to read my mind as usual.

"Edward." I said casually,

"Yes." He said looking at me blankly.

"Do you think, maybe, we could get a pet?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me confused and said," Why would we need a pet? You might kill it!"

I looked down at my hands and said "Oh." Thank god I couldn't Blush!

"Well……..I guess, maybe, we could have a 'vampire' pet."

I looked at him hopefully, trying to hide my excitement. "Really?"

"Maybe, Lets go talk to Carlisle and see what he says first, than we'll think about it."

**I hope you liked it!!**

**REVIEW ,REVIEW ,AND REVIEW!!**

**THX!!**

**-Klutzy Burnette**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, you may or may not like my story at all but, here it goes

A/N: OK, you may or may not like my story at all but, here it goes!!

CPOV (Carlisle POV)

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in Edward, Bella." I said casually looking away from paper long enough to see their smiling faces. Very suspicious, I thought to myself. "What are you two up to?"

The smiles were unsettling and I couldn't help but be suspicious of the glint in their eyes.

"Well Carlisle, we were wondering……" Edward started. I sat patiently for a moment waiting for him to go on. When he didn't, I said "Yes, go on."

"We were wondering if we could get a pet." Bella finished. She looked impatient so I talked fast. "Edward, you of all people should know we can't get a pet. One of you might kill it!"

Edward's face brightened visibly as he said," What about a Vampire pet?!" He asked, paying close attention to my reaction. "Hmmmm…. I guess that would work. But what happens if it gets out of control? I asked getting a little worried. What if it went on a wild rampage and killed most of the town?! Edward was taken aback by my thoughts as Bella babbled on about how Alice would see everything.

"…….And it's not like she won't see it running threw the town slaughtering everyone in its wake!" She finished. I thought a moment, then said." Okay, it's settled, first thing tomorrow morning we'll go to the pound and everyone can get his or her own pet. And if Alice sees anything, Bella will simply make them float back home."

They both looked at me a little funny, but couldn't hide their excitement. "Thank you Carlisle!" they both said at once. After they both had in turn hugged me and were on their way out the door, we heard a shriek come from downstairs and took off.

It turned out to just be Alice going crazy over getting a pet.

She was screaming "Their so cute!" over and over, and OVER again while jumping up and down at top speed. It was all poor Jas per could do to keep her from hitting the ceiling.

She finally sat down and said," But Jazz!! I don't wanna be calm!!" She pouted and Jasper threw her over his shoulder, making a very wide-eyed Alice. They flew up the stairs in a heartbeat.

It was all they could do not to fall over laughing.

A/N: THX 4 reading!!

Reviews plz!!

flames welcome!

L8er!!

Klutzy Burnette


End file.
